Infiltracja Rejonu 99/Transkrypt
Oto dwa transkrypty do drugiego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Infiltracja Rejonu 99. Tranksrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) Intro do serialu] sceny do odcinka drugiego jest końcówką [[Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża|odcinka pierwszeg]o.] Chris: W porządku? Sonic: Tak, dzięki! Chris: Potrafisz mówić? Sonic: No jasne. Chris: Niesamowite! Naprawdę potrafisz mówić. Jestem Chris! A ty? masz na imię?! Sonic: Jestem Sonic. Jeż Sonic! tytułowa odcinka przedstawia całą scenę, gdzie widzimy całą piękną [[Willa Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów]: dom, basen i garaż.] Lindsey Thorndyke (głos przez telefon): Przepraszam. Zdjęcia zostały przesunięte z powodu złej pogody. Raczej do przyszłego tygodnia nie wrócę. Ale w ramach przeprosin... pokazany jest pokój Chrisa, gdzie widać zdjęcia z nim i jego rodzicami: mamą Lindsey, która jest wybitną aktorką, oraz [[Nelson Thorndyke|ojcem Nelsonem] – prezesem wielkiej firmy.] Lindsey Thorndyke: Niedługo wyślę ci twój prezent pocztą lotniczą. Mam też twój przysmak, watę cukrową. Chris: Dziękuję! Wiesz co, mamo? Jest coś, za co muszę cię przeprosić. Lindsey Thorndyke: O co chodzi? Chris: Chodzi o obietnicę... Dotyczącą wychodzenia po zmroku i trzymania się z dala od basenu. Chrisa podchodzi służący [[pan Tanaka], który podaje Chrisowi tacę z jedzeniem dla niego i dla Sonica, po czym odchodzi.] Lindsey: Pływałeś w nocy? Chris: Nie, to nie tak. Uratowałem tonącego kota. przez chwilę na siedzącego w dachu Sonica, który wszystko podsłuchał i patrzył na to niechętnym wrokiem. Lindsey: Rozumiem. Nie ma problemu. Nie jestem zła. Jesteś taki uczynny, Chris. Do zobaczenia. kończeniu rozmowy telefonicznej Chris całuje słuchawkę i zarumienia się; zaś Sonic wskakuje na rampę poręczy. Sonic: Chodzi ci o to, że ten kot, to niby ja? Chris: Ta. Jesteś na mnie zły? Widzisz, Nie zrozumiałaby, gdybym powiedział, że uratowałem jeża. Sonic: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Jeże są znacznie mniejsze. (Pokazuje rękami) Gdzieś takie? mocno jest zdziwiony. Chris: Jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś większy, a poza tym, potrafisz mówić. Gdzie i kiedy się tego nauczyłeś? Sonic: Zastanówmy się... (Myśli) To było tak dawno, że już nie pamiętam. Chris: Serio? Chrisowi dzwoni telefon. Chłopiec odbiera go. Chris: Tak? Tato! Nelson: Cześć, Chris. Mama mi powiedziała, że ostatniej nocy do basenu wpadł kot. Przepraszam, Chris! patrzy na to z dziwną skwaśniałą miną. Nelson: Zabezpieczenia nie są wystarczające, skoro kot może tak łatwo wpaść. Chris (kręci głową): Nie martw się tym. Nic mi nie jest. (odwraca się w stronę Sonica) Właściwie, to już go nie ma. Sonic grzebie ręką po uchu. Chris: Wystraszył się i uciekł. (śmieje się) Nelson: Rozumiem. Chris: Zresztą dziadek, Ella i pan Tanaka są ze mną w domu. Przy okazji, jesteś zajęty, prawda? Nelson: Tak, nawet bardzo. patrzy na Chrisa z ogłupiałą miną. Chris: Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Nelson: No dobrze. Rozłączam się. Kocham cię, Chris. Chris: Ja ciebie też, tato. Na razie. rozłącza słuchawkę. Gdy patrzy na Sonica, ten ze skwaśniałą miną kręci głową. Chris: Przy okazji, co ze śniadaniem? Co lubisz jeść? Sonic: A co jeże tu jedzą? Chris: Sprawdziłem w Internecie i znalazłem to. Sonicowi miskę z karmą dla kotów. Sonic bierze kawałek i zajada się nim. Nagle dostaje obrzydzenia. Sonic (wskazuje z niesmakiem na miskę): Co to jest?! Chris: Karma dla kota. Sonic (z obrzydzeniem): No nie! Daj spokój! Chris: Cóż, jest karma dla jeży, ale napisali, że karma dla kota też może być. Może chcesz suszone świerszcze... odtrąca z ręki Chrisa miskę z karmą dla kotów, po czym zeskakuje z rampy poręczy na gałąź jakiegoś drzewa. Chris: Dokąd idziesz?! Sonic (odwraca się do Chrisa): Niestety, ale jestem wybredny. Chris: Nie powinieneś wychodzić na zewnątrz! Sonic: Na razie! z pobliskiej gałęzi w stronę okolicy. Chris: Czekaj! Czekaj, Sonic! chwil później Chris ogląda reportaż telewizyjny, który przedstawia gonitwę za Soniciem. Scarlet Garcia (głos): Porusza się tak szybko, że ciężko jest go zidentyfikować, patrząc z tej odległości. Ale mamy kilku naocznych świadków. Gruby policjant: Było tej wielkości i było niebieskie. Wyglądało jak jeż. Kierowca samochodu: Przebiegło tuż obok mnie z niesamowitą prędkością. Mieszkaniec Station Square: Nie przesadzam. Jestem pewien, że osiągnął prędkość macha. Naukowiec (podczas jego mowy małpa porusza „dla zabawy” jego okularami): Co do pytania, czy było to UMA, czyli Niezidentyfikowany Zmutowany Zwierzak... To odpowiedzią jest "nie". Nawet gepard, który nazywany jest najszybszym zwierzęciem na Ziemi, nie da rady wyprzedzić auta. Nie istnieje zwierzę, które byłoby do tego zdolne. Rozsądniej byłoby nazwać to maszyną, aniżeli zwierzęciem. Chris: Dobre? zaś objada się jakimiś chrupkami, kiedy nagle obaj słyszą czyjeś kroki, które podchodzą do drzwi. To był dziadek Chrisa – Chuck Thorndyke. Sonic: Tak, może być. Chuck (podchodzi do Chrisa i Sonica): Słyszałeś, Chris? Tajemnicza maszyna, która prześcignęła Drużynę S. zauważa przez chwilę Sonica, który był podobny do tego na ekranie; najpierw do prawdziwego, a potem do tego na ekranie patrzy przewracając się oczami. Po czym obaj groźnie patrzą na siebie. Chris postanawia interweniować, zasłaniając Sonica poduszką, po czym śmieje się do swego dziadka. Sonic: Hej, co ty wyprawiasz, Chris?! Sonic uwalnia się z poduszki. Chuck jest zaskoczony na jego widok. Chuck: Niebieski... Wygląda jak jeż... Chuck cieszy się i bierze Sonica w objęcia, z czego ten próbuje się uwolnić. Chuck: To on? Chris: Nie, cóż... postanawia to sprawdzić, wykorzystując… śrubokręt. Chuck: Ciekawi mnie, z czego jest stworzony? Sonica to brzmiało jak łaskotki. Sonic: Przestań! zaskoczeniu Chucka Sonic ucieka od niego. Chuck: Nie uciekaj! Chris: Dziadku... On... Sonic nie jest żadną maszyną. słowami wnuka Chuck upuszcza swój śrubokręt. Nagle cała trójka słyszy jakieś dwa głosy w telewizji, które dla Sonica brzmią znajomo. Cream: Proszę, nie podchodź. Boję się. Cheese: Chao! Cream (trzęsie się ze strachu): Proszę, nie podchodź. byli [[Cream (Sonic X)|Cream] i Cheese: oni też przetransportowali się do świata Chrisa. Sonic natychmiast ich rozpoznał] Sonic: Cream i Cheese! Chris: Znasz ich? Sonic: Czyli nie tylko ja dostałem się do tego dziwnego świata. Dobra, trzymajcie się! słowa wybiega z rezydencji i pędzi uratować dwójkę przyjaciół. Chris wybiega z domu, próbując go zatrzymać. Chris: Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie to jest?! jakby nie dosłyszał: pędził przez krzaki. Lecz się zatrzymuje i zawraca, po czym przy Chrisie stoi na baczność. Ze śmiechem wzrusza ramionami. Cała trójka spotyka się w garażu (tak naprawdę laboratorium Chucka), gdzie Chuck rozmawia z przedstawicielem [[Baza 99|Strefy 99]. Sonic przez ten czas bawi się jednym z wynalazków Chucka.] Chuck: Taak, naprawdę mi pomogłeś. Dzięki. Musimy się kiedyś spotkać. (Odkłada słuchawkę) Wygląda na to, że przetransportowali ich z posterunku do strefy 99. Chris: Strefa 99? Chrisowi we wspomnieniach na tle ukazuje się cała Strefa 99. Chris: To teren wojskowy! Sonic: Wojskowy? Chris: Tak, Narodowych Sił Zbrojnych. Mają czołgi, myśliwce i broń. Sonic: Tak jak Eggman! Chuck: Zostali przeniesieni do obiektów wojskowych w celach badawczych. Możliwe, że myślą, iż jesteście kosmitami, lub bronią biologiczną z jakiegoś kraju. (Patrzy na Sonica) Co jest prawdą? Sonic (wzrusza ramionami): Nie mam pojęcia. Ale skoro wiem już, gdzie są, to myślę, że muszę lecieć. (Wychodzi) Chris: Jeśli to zrobisz, to ciebie też złapią. Sonic: Nie jestem łamagą. ku jego zdziwieniu, drzwi do garażu zamykają się automatycznie. Sonic: Co ty robisz?! Chris (macha rękami na znak, że to nie on): To nie ja! Chuck (wskazuje na siebie): To ja! był zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią. Chuck (wskazuje na swój biceps): Interesujące. Jestem podekscytowany. Chris: Tylko nie ty, dziadku. Chuck: Ty też idziesz. Zawsze powtarzasz, że nie chcesz być nudziarzem jak twój ojciec, prawda? Chris: To miał być sekret. Nie mów o tym tacie. Chuck: Wiem! trójka wybrała się super nowoczesnym samochodem (który nieco przypomina klasyczny wóz) w stronę Strefy 99, by uwolnić stamtąd Cream i Cheese’a. Sonic: Nie mogę tu tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Chuck: Już, już. trzyma w rękach małe urządzenie z mikrofonem. Chris: To jest to, co nie? Chuck: Tak. Chris (odwraca się do Sonica): Nałóż to. Sonic: Co to jest? Chuck: Wykrywacz podczerwieni. Jestem pewien, że strefa 99 jest pełna pułapek na podczerwień. Ale jeśli to założysz, możesz je znaleźć. nakłada na siebie wykrywacz podczerwieni i pokazuje kciuki w górę, po czym odpina od siebie pas i zeskakuje z samochodu w stronę szosy. Sonic: Dzięki. Pójdę przodem. tych słowach Sonic pędzi jak wiatr. Na ten widok Chuck jest mocno zdziwiony. Chuck: Jest szybszy niż myślałem. (z uśmiechem) No dobra! po tych słowach naciska pedał, dodając gazu, przez co Chrisowi robi się niedobrze. Tymczasem widać całą strefę 99, zarówno na zewnątrz (stoi tam żelazna brama), jak i w środku: widać przez chwilę salę kontrolną oraz kamery, które nagrywają każdy ruch oraz osoby wchodzące i wychodzące. Widać na kamerze naukowca, który podchodzi do małego komputera, by pokazać swoje oko do skanowania i zweryfikowania. Komputer: Zweryfikowano numer ID F219563. wchodzi do sali obserwacyjnej, gdzie widzi uwięzionych w kapsule Cream i Cheese’a, którzy mają zostać poddani serii badań. Cream: Proszę, wypuśćcie nas! kamera przesuwa się w ich stronę, by ich nagrać. Cream: Co to za miejsce? Co chcecie z nami zrobić? z naukowców nie odpowiada na żadne pytanie, gdyż oglądają Cream i Cheese’a w innym schemacie komputerowym (wykaz ciepła w danym osobniku). Cream jest przerażona. Tymczasem Sonic pędzi po szosie. Chris: Słyszysz mnie, Sonic? Sonic: Tak. Chris: Kiedy się już tam dostaniesz, wejdź do szybu wentylacyjnego. Dziadek mówi, że to powinien być niezabezpieczony punkt. Sonic: W porządku. Chris: A wiesz może, gdzie są przetrzymywani? Chuck: No oczywiście. od wnuka mikrofon, by przekazać Sonicowi ważną radę. Chuck: Jeśli znajdziesz podejrzanie wyglądające miejsce, jestem pewny, że znajdziesz cel. Chris: No nie. To trochę nieodpowiedzialne. Sonic: No cóż, jakoś dam sobie radę. udaje się przeskoczyć do Strefy 99 przez bramę, ale nie zauważa kamer, które go rejestrują. Komputer: Intruz. Weryfikacja... kamerom zbyt późno udaje się zweryfikować Sonica, gdyż ten przeskoczył w stronę szybu wentylacyjnego i zjeżdża w dół. Sonic: Jestem w szybie wentylacyjnym. Chris: Przyjąłem. chwili Sonic zatrzymuje się na końcu „zjeżdżalni” w szybie wentylacyjnym, po czym masuje obolały tył. Sonic: Naprawdę długi. Zobaczmy... jego oczach okazuje się, że cała droga zablokowana jest laserami, które widzi przez podczerwień. Sonic: Ślepa uliczka... Chris: Coś mówiłeś? Sonic: Nic. do włazu, by przypatrzeć się z dołu; tam są tylko kamery. Sonic: Bez problemu dam radę je ominąć. właz i ostrożnie wychyla się, po czym zeskakuje na podłogę i błyskawicznie omija kamery. Sonic: Łatwizna. następnej części korytarza Sonic widzi więcej kamer. Sonic: Dobra, teraz! tak jak poprzednio, Sonic szybko omija kamery. z kartami postaci w sali kontrolnej próbują kontynuować proces weryfikujący intruza, jakim jest Sonic. Komputer: Kontynuacja procesu weryfikującego... Kontynuacja procesu weryfikującego... jednak sprytnie omija kamery tak, że w ogóle go nie zauważają. Tymczasem Chris i Chuck dojeżdżają na koniec drogi. Chris: Nic mu nie będzie? chwilę obaj patrzą na Strefę 99. tymczasem Cream i Cheese z przerażeniem patrzą, jak kapsuła, w której są uwięzieni, zaczyna się powoli zamykać. Ale inni naukowcy tego nie zauważają i patrzą na budowę ich ciał. Cream: Boję się. Natomiast Sonic znajduje się blisko laboratorium. Niestety, na jego drodze staje mu kamera. Sonic: Tu jest naprawdę podejrzanie. Jak by się tam dostać? (Zastanawia się) Sam spokojnie dałbym sobie radę, ale teraz, skoro muszę wziąć ze sobą Cream i Cheese, muszę być ostrożny. w całej strefie 99 wyłącza się prąd, co mocno zaskoczyło Sonica, który nie spodziewał się braku światła. Naukowców i pracowników zaś ogarnia panika. Komputery: Uszkodzenia w systemie zasilającym... Uszkodzenia w systemie zasilającym... się, że ktoś przeciął kable elektryczne specjalnymi chipami tak, by nic nie zadziałało. Naukowiec #1: Co się dzieje?! Naukowiec #2: Nic nie widzę! wszyscy słyszą dźwięk szkła. Naukowiec #3: Co to było?! Naukowiec #4: Co to za dźwięk?! wszystko była robota Sonica, który uwolnił Cream i Cheese’a z „niewoli”. Cream nie kryła radości. Cream: Sonic... zaś nastawia palec, pokazując jej i Cheese’owi, że mają być cicho, ale Cheese nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i wpadł w objęcia Sonica, robiąc mały hałas. Sonic: Przestań... już jednak za późno: naukowcy i pracownicy odwrócili się do tyłu. Naukowiec #5: Kto tam jest?! Sonic: Uciekamy stąd. Cream: Dobrze. Sonic daje Cheese’a do Cream, po czym cała trójka ucieka stamtąd. Jeden z naukowców wyciąga naelektryzowany przedmiot, który przypominał…] Naukowiec #6: Papierowy samolocik? jego szokowi, ten papierowy samolocik był… częścią komputerową. Naukowiec #6: To absurd! Kto to zrobił? samolociki były rozproszone dookoła. Naukowiec #6: Nieważne! Przywrócić zasilanie, migiem! Pozostali naukowcy: Jasne! Cream i Cheese uciekają przez korytarz w stronę wyjścia. Na szczęście dla nich kamery ich jednak nie przyłapały. Cream: To też pan, panie Sonic? Sonic (odwraca się do Cream): Nie, to nie ja. Tak wyszło. Cream: Chyba masz moce sprowadzające szczęście. Sonic: Tak myślisz? na ich oczach wszystko wróciło do normalności, czyli krótko mówiąc: prąd wrócił. Kamery zarejestrowały ich ucieczkę. Cream: Czy to możliwe? Przepraszam, to chyba przeze mnie. Sonic: To nie twoja wina. z kamer wychodzą mini-lasery, gotowe do strzału. Sonic: Do licha! Idziemy! Cream: Dobrze! strzelają w stronę Sonica, Cream i Cheese’a, by ich trafić, ale Sonic jakoś je omija. Tymczasem Chris i Chuck czekają na Sonica. Nagle słyszą alarm. Chris: Sonic. Co się dzieje?! Nic ci nie jest?! Sonic: Nic takiego. Sonic puszcza Cream swoją rękę, by rozprawić z kamerami. Sonic (odwraca się do Cream): Wiej! Cream: Ale... wskakuje na jedną z kamer, którą niszczy kopniakiem; następnie doczepia się do drugiej, którą niszczy pozostałe kamery strzałem z mini-lasera. Cream i Cheese patrzą na to z przerażeniem. Jedna ze zniszczonych kamer o mało na nich nie spadła. Sonic: Uciekaj stąd! tych słowach Sonic wyrywa ostatnią kamerę. Cream: Już! na rozkaz Cream biegnie do wyjścia. Tymczasem w Sali kontrolnej pracownicy próbują zablokować im drogę do ucieczki. Komputer: Strefa D2 zablokowana. błyskawicznie zamykają drogę. Cream i Cheese nie mieli szans, by dotrzeć do wyjścia na czas. Cream: Zaraz zostaniemy uwięzieni! to Sonic powiedział „Upps!”, po czym upuścił kamerę i popędził w stronę Cream i Cheese’a, łapiąc ich w ramiona i tym samym dążąc na czas uciec przed zasuwającymi się drzwiami. Radość jednak nie trwała długo: na następnej części korytarza były pozostałe kamery, strzelające mini-laserami. Nagle Cream dostrzegła coś jeszcze. Cream: Co to?! były naelektryzowane „papierowe samolociki”, które wcześniej przecinały kable elektryczne; teraz leciały w kierunku Sonica i jego dwójki przyjaciół. Tak się przez chwilę zdawało, gdyż te samolociki leciały w stronę… kamer, które zostały zniszczone, co cieszy Sonica. Cream: Co tu się dzieje? Sonic: Nie wiem, ale to nasza szansa! końcu Sonicowi, Cream i Cheese’owi udaje się uciec do wyjścia. Tymczasem pracownicy próbują skontrolować sytuację. Komputery: Duża grupa intruzów... Duża grupa intruzów... na oczach pracowników widać, że światła ukazujące kamery wyłączają się, co oznacza, że zostały zniszczone. Jednak jeden z pracowników odkrył coś bardziej niepokojącego. Pracownik #1: Straciliśmy kontrolę nad kamerami laserowymi! kamery laserowe strzelały jak szalone tam, gdzie popadnie, czyli wszędzie. Tymczasem Sonic, Cream i Cheese byli już ku górze. Cream: Naprawdę nie pan to robi, panie Sonic? Sonic: No powiedziałem ci! jedna z kamer laserowych strzela laserem w stronę schodów, które się przecinają i spadają w dół, przez co Cream i Cheese omal nie spadli, gdyż Sonic trzymał ich jedną ręką. Lecz schody, które stały niedaleko niego, zostały przecięte laserem i runęły w dół. Sonic wziął Cream i Cheese’a w ramiona, po czym unikając laserów skakał w górę coraz wyżej i wyżej. Gdy byli bezpieczni na samej górze, Sonic patrzył na dół sprawdzić co się dzieje: lasery nadal strzelały, a na samym dole było widać jasne światełko (nie wiadomo było, czy to nie był przypadkiem wybuch). Sonic: Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Panienko, bałaś się? kręci głową. Cream: Nie. Dziękuję, Sonic. Sonic: To nic takiego. Sonic coś usłyszał. Sonic: Ten dźwięk... wykrywacz podczerwieni, by lepiej usłyszeć. Ten dźwięk należał do samolotu. I nie byle jakiego samolotu: do [[Tornado 2 (Sonic X)|Tornado 2]!] Sonic: Brzmi jak samolot. Rozumiem. jasna Tornadem 2 sterował [[Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)|Tails].] Tails: To chyba gdzieś tu. swej radości widzi Sonica, Cream i Cheese’a wydostających się ze Strefy 99. Tails: Idealnie! zmniejsza pułap, by zbliżyć samolot do trójki uciekinierów, by mogli bezpiecznie wylądować. Sonic: Cześć. Tails: Cześć! Cream: Już rozumiem. To byłeś ty, Tails. na ten znak mruga lewym okiem. Tails: Trzymajcie się i postarajcie się nie spaść! trójka odlatuje szczęśliwa ze strefy 99. po drodze mijają także Chucka i Chrisa, którzy czekali na Sonica. Chuck: To może my też się zmywajmy? powrocie do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów cała szóstka spotyka się w garażu, by przedstawić Chrisowi i Chuckowi Tailsa, Cream i Cheese’a. Chris: Jestem Chris. Sonica poznałem ostatniej nocy. Tails: Mam na imię Tails! Zawsze jestem u boku Sonica. (do Sonica) Co nie, Sonic? Sonic: Mniej więcej. Cream: A ja jestem Cream, (wskazuje na Cheese’a) a to mój przyjaciel, Cheese. (kłaniają się Chrisowi) Miło mi. Chris: Mi też. Wygląda na to, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To mój dziadek. Chucka interesowało coś innego: miniaturyzowane elektryczne chipy wzorowane na papierowych samolocikach. Chuck: Fantastyczne! Nigdy nie widziałem tak miniaturowych, zdalnie sterowanych samolocików. Tails (wyciera się palcem o nos): To nic wielkiego. Chris (do Sonica): Ale... Jesteś zbyt lekkomyślny! To wojsko, wiesz?! Mogłeś rozpętać wojnę. Sonic (do Chrisa): Jakoś to będzie. Chris: Nie o to chodzi. tylko wzrusza ramionami. Podekscytowany Chuck rozmawia z Tailsem. Chuck: To doprawdy niezwykłe. Gdzie nauczyłeś się tworzyć tak zaawansowaną technologię? Chris: Sonic, słuchasz ty mnie? Tails: Gdzie? Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że w świecie, z którego pochodzę. Chris: Mówiłem ci, że to niebezpieczne. Chuck: A gdzie jest ten świat? Chris: Wszystko gra, bo wszystko poszło gładko. Słuchasz ty mnie, Sonic? Sonic! Tails: Kto wie? Dostaliśmy się do tego świata |przez szczelinę między wymiarową. Chuck (krzyżuje ręce): Fascynujące! Doprawdy fascynujące! Chris: Rany! tylko wzrusza ramionami, a potem grzebie palcem po uchu. Tails (do Sonica): Sonic. Skoro ty, ja, Cream i Cheese dostaliśmy się tu przez ten wypadek, to możliwe że... Pozostali też tu są, nie? Sonic: Wszyscy, którzy tam wtedy byli, Knuckles, Amy i... Sonicowi przypomina się znajoma buźka, która porwała Cream i Cheese’a i przez jej walkę z Soniciem on i jego przyjaciele dostali się do świata Sonica. Sonic, Tails i Cream: Doktor Eggman! prawda. Eggman też dostał się do świata ludzi przez Kontrolę Chaosu. Kamera przedstawia na następnej scenie piasek (prawdopodobnie plażę), na który leje się woda z oceanu. Potem widać fragment otoczonego przez robo kamery [[Forteca Eggmana|Imperium Eggmana], które leży na jakiejś wyspie.] Doktor Eggman: Więc dostaliśmy się do tego świata dzięki Kontroli Chaosu, tak? No cóż. W takim razie to w tym świecie stworzę Imperium Eggmana. A potem rozszerzę swe terytoria na inne światy! śmieje się złowieszczo, co może oznaczać tylko jedno: początek kłopotów na świecie ludzi. końcowe; w tle piosenka [[Mi-Ra-I]] Dubbing polski przedstawia całą scenę, gdzie widzimy całą piękną rezydencję Thorndyke’ów: dom, basen i garaż. Lindsey Thorndyke (głos przez telefon): Ten film to zupełna katastrofa. Musieliśmy przerwać zdjęcia, bo cały czas leje. Więc mogę tylko siedzieć i czekać. Wrócę pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia. Mam za to mnóstwo czasu na zakupy. pokazany jest pokój Chrisa, gdzie widać zdjęcia z nim i jego rodzicami: mamą Lindsey, która jest wybitną aktorką, oraz ojcem Nelsonem – prezesem wielkiej firmy. Lindsey Thorndyke: I wysłałam ci wspaniałe prezenty. Na pewno ci się spodobają. Poleciałam odrzutowcem taty, więc będą dziś wieczorem. Chris: Dzięki, mamo. Wiesz, co? Zrobiłem coś, czego właściwie nie powinienem. Lindsey: Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? Chris: Wszystko jest OK. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś, że nie wolno mi pływać nocą i mam trzymać się z dala od dużego basenu? Chrisa podchodzi służący pan Tanaka, który podaje Chrisowi tacę z jedzeniem dla niego i dla Sonica, po czym odchodzi. Lindsey: Pływałeś nocą w dużym basenie? Chris: No, niezu… niezupełnie. Uratowałem kota, który do niego wpadł. przez chwilę na siedzącego w dachu Sonica, który wszystko podsłuchał i patrzył na to niechętnym wzrokiem. Lindsey: Hm, masz takie dobre serce tak samo jak ja. Następnym razem zadzwoń do pana Tanaki. Niech on się zajmie. Muszę pędzić. Daj mamusi całusa całuje słuchawkę i zarumienia się. Lindsey: Pa, kochanie. wskakuje na rampę poręczy balkonu. Sonic (wskazuje na siebie): Dobrze się przyjrzyj. Nie jestem kotem! Chris: No… wiem. Nie gniewaj się. Widzisz… mama by tego nie zrozumiała. Sonic: A to dlaczego? Chris: Po pierwsze wie, że nie ryzykowałbym życia, żeby uratować (Pokazuje rękami) małego jeża. mocno jest zdziwiony. Sonic: Czyżby? Chris: A co miałem powiedzieć? Że uratowałem gadającego jeża? No właśnie! Jak właściwie nauczyłeś się mówić? Sonic: Dobre pytanie. (Myśli) Niestety, nie odpowiem ci, bo nie pamiętam. Chrisowi dzwoni telefon. Chłopiec odbiera go. Chris: Słucham? Nelson: Chris. Wszystko w porządku? Chris: Cześć, tato! Nelson: Właśnie rozmawiałem z mamą i mówiła mi, że bawiłeś się w nocy w ratownika. Nasz system ochrony chyba nie działa na koty, które mają chętkę na kąpiel przy księżycu. patrzy na to z dziwną skwaśniałą miną. Nelson: Wiem że lubisz zwierzęta, ale to było niebezpieczne. Czy kot cię nie podrapał, kiedy go uratowałeś? Chris (kręci głową): Nie podrapał. Nic mi nie jest, tato. (odwraca się w stronę Sonica) kiedy wyciągnąłem go z wody, (Tymczasem Sonic grzebie ręką po uchu.) wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nelson: Rozumiem. Chris: Tato, gdybym potrzebował pomocy, zawołałbym dziadka albo pana Tanakę. Nie martw się. Dbają tu o mnie. Nelson: Mam nadzieję. Chris, mam ważne spotkanie. Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował i żadnych nocnych kąpieli. Jasne? patrzy na Chrisa z ogłupiałą miną. Chris: Jasne, tato. Na razie. Do zobaczenia. rozłącza słuchawkę. Gdy patrzy na Sonica, ten ze skwaśniałą miną kręci głową. Chris: Zapomniałbym. Pewnie jesteś głodny. No to może byś coś zjadł, co? Sonic: Pewnie. Czemu nie? Co proponujesz? Chris: Przeczytałem o jeżach w Internecie i mam coś dobrego. Sonicowi miskę z karmą dla kotów. Sonic bierze kawałek i zajada się nim. Nagle dostaje obrzydzenia. Sonic (wskazuje z niesmakiem na miskę): Co to jest?! Chris: Jedzenie dla kota. Sonic (z obrzydzeniem): Smakuje, jakby było zrobione z kota! Chris: Na tej stronie napisali, że jeże uwielbiają kocie jedzenie. Ale to chyba nie dotyczy wszystkich jeży. Może chcesz świerszcze? odtrąca z ręki Chrisa miskę z karmą dla kotów, po czym zeskakuje z rampy poręczy na gałąź jakiegoś drzewa. Chris: Nie! Proszę! Nie uciekaj! Sonic (odwraca się do Chrisa): Niestety, świerszcze mi nie służą. Chris: Dam ci co chcesz, ale nie uciekaj! Sonic: Na razie! z pobliskiej gałęzi w stronę okolicy. Chris: Hej! Wracaj, bo może ci się coś stać! chwilę patrzy ze smutną miną, jak Sonic ucieka. Intro do serialu] chwil później Chris ogląda reportaż telewizyjny, który przedstawia gonitwę za Soniciem. Dziennikarz (głos): Ponaddźwiękowy demon szybkości zadziwił całe miasto. Policjant: Był taki duży. Niebieski dziwoląg. Kierowca samochodu: Jechałem prawie setką, kiedy to coś śmignęło koło mnie. Mieszkaniec Station Square: To było za szybkie, jak na zwykłe zwierzę. Naukowiec (podczas jego mowy małpa porusza „dla zabawy” jego okularami): Jeśli chodzi o kwestie, czy był to jakiś niezidentyfikowany mutant? Odpowiedź brzmi: nie! Nawet gepard, najszybszy w królestwie zwierząt, nie dałby rady prześcignąć policyjnej Formuły 1. ze względu na to, wniosek nasuwa się sam. Ten tak zwany jeż jest w rzeczywistości maszyną! zaś objada się jakimiś chrupkami, kiedy nagle ktoś otwiera drzwi drzwi. To był dziadek Chrisa – Chuck Thorndyke. Chuck (podchodzi do Chrisa i Sonica): Tutaj jesteś! Nie uwierzysz! Wczoraj jakiś niebieski jeż prześcignął całą Załogę S! zauważa przez chwilę Sonica, który był podobny do tego na ekranie; najpierw do prawdziwego, a potem do tego na ekranie patrzy przewracając się oczami. Po czym obaj groźnie patrzą na siebie. Chris postanawia interweniować, zasłaniając Sonica poduszką, po czym śmieje się do swego dziadka. Sonic: Przestań! Duszę się! Sonic uwalnia się z poduszki. Chuck jest zaskoczony na jego widok. Chuck: Niebieski... Zupełnie jak... Chuck cieszy się i bierze Sonica w objęcia, z czego ten próbuje się uwolnić. Chuck: To on! Chris: Dziadku, uważaj! postanawia to sprawdzić, wykorzystując… śrubokręt. Chris: Co ty robisz? Chuck: Muszę zobaczyć, jak to jest zmontowane. Sonica to brzmiało jak łaskotki. Ku zaskoczeniu Chucka Sonic ucieka od niego. Chuck: Nie ruszaj się! Chris: Dziadku... Zaczekaj! To nie maszyna. Tylko jeż Sonic. słowami wnuka Chuck upuszcza swój śrubokręt. Nagle cała trójka słyszy głos prowadzącego wiadomości. Dziennikarz (głos): A teraz wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. ekranie telewizora widać było dwie postacie, które ugrzęzły na górze, a strażacy próbują ich ratować z pułapki. Cream: Nic nie zrobiliśmy. Musimy się stąd wydostać. Cheese: Chao! Cream (trzęsie się ze strachu): Wypuśćcie nas. byli Cream i Cheese: oni też przetransportowali się do świata Chrisa. Sonic natychmiast ich rozpoznał. Sonic: To Cream i Cheese! Chris: Kto? Sonic: A więc nie tylko ja dostałem się do tego świata. Uratuję ich! słowa wybiega z rezydencji i pędzi uratować dwójkę przyjaciół. Chris wybiega z domu, próbując go zatrzymać. Chris: Wiesz, gdzie oni są? jakby nie dosłyszał: pędził przez krzaki. Lecz się zatrzymuje i zawraca, po czym przy Chrisie stoi na baczność. Ze śmiechem wzrusza ramionami. Cała trójka spotyka się w garażu (tak naprawdę laboratorium Chucka), gdzie Chuck rozmawia z przedstawicielem Strefy 99. Sonic przez ten czas bawi się jednym z wynalazków Chucka. Chuck: Taak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak właśnie myślałem. Wielkie dzięki za te informacje. Do usłyszenia! (Odkłada słuchawkę) Policja schwytała jego przyjaciół i zabrała do Bazy 99. Chrisowi we wspomnieniach na tle ukazuje się cała Strefa 99. Chris: Serio? To ta super tajna baza wojskowa! Sonic: Co? Chris: Wojsko trzyma tam swoje czołgi, myśliwce i sprzęt szpiegowski. Sonic: To coś w stylu Eggmana! Chuck: Twoi przyjaciele trzymani są pod ścisłą strażą. Władze uważają, że to… kosmici albo mutanty stworzone przez wrogie siły, żeby zaatakować naszą populację.(Patrzy na Sonica) Ciekawe, czy mają rację, co? Sonic? Sonic (wzrusza ramionami): Myśl, co chcesz. Skoro wiem, gdzie są moi przyjaciele, spadam stąd. (Wychodzi) Chris: Jeżeli pokażesz się w bazie, ciebie też zamkną. Sonic: Niech tylko spróbują. ku jego zdziwieniu, drzwi do garażu zamykają się automatycznie. Sonic: Otwórz te drzwi! Chris (macha rękami na znak, że to nie on): Nie patrz na mnie! To nie ja! Chuck (wskazuje na siebie): Ha! Ha! To ja! był zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią. Chuck (wskazuje na swój biceps): Będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy. Idę z tobą. Chris: Mówisz serio? Chuck: Jak najbardziej serio. Ty też z nami pójdziesz. Nie chcesz prowadzić tak nudnego życia, jak twój ojciec. Więc oto twoja szansa! Chris: Jeśli ty idziesz, to ja też. Tylko nie mów tacie! Chuck: A więc w drogę! trójka wybrała się super nowoczesnym samochodem (który nieco przypomina klasyczny wóz) w stronę Bazy 99, by uwolnić stamtąd Cream i Cheese’a. Sonic: To potrwa wieki. Lepiej pójdę sam. Chuck: Eee, wyluzuj. trzyma w rękach małe urządzenie z mikrofonem. Chris: Czy to już? Chuck: Tak. Chris (odwraca się do Sonica): Załóż to. Sonic: Co to? Chuck: Wykrywacz podczerwieni. Tutaj jest pełno czujników, które mogą uruchomić alarm. Jeśli to włożysz, będziesz mógł je ominąć. nakłada na siebie wykrywacz podczerwieni i pokazuje kciuki w górę, po czym odpina od siebie pas i zeskakuje z samochodu w stronę szosy. Sonic: No to na razie. tych słowach Sonic pędzi jak wiatr. Na ten widok Chuck jest mocno zdziwiony. Chuck: Ale z tego Sonica pędziwiatr. Hahahaha! po tych słowach naciska pedał, dodając gazu, przez co Chrisowi robi się niedobrze. Tymczasem widać całą strefę 99, zarówno na zewnątrz (stoi tam żelazna brama), jak i w środku: widać przez chwilę salę kontrolną oraz kamery, które nagrywają każdy ruch oraz osoby wchodzące i wychodzące. Widać na kamerze naukowca, który podchodzi do małego komputera, by pokazać swoje oko do skanowania i zweryfikowania. Komputer: Numer identyfikacyjny: F21356. Potwierdzony. wchodzi do sali obserwacyjnej, gdzie widzi uwięzionych w kapsule Cream i Cheese’a, którzy mają zostać poddani serii badań. Cream: Nic nie zrobiliśmy! Wypuśćcie nas! kamera przesuwa się w ich stronę, by ich nagrać. Cream: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Musimy się stąd wydostać! z naukowców nie odpowiada na żadne pytanie, gdyż oglądają Cream i Cheese’a w innym schemacie komputerowym (wykaz ciepła w danym osobniku). Cream jest przerażona. Tymczasem Sonic pędzi po szosie. Chris: Sonic! Słyszysz mnie? Sonic: Tak. Chris: Kiedy będziesz na miejscu, wejdź przez szyb wentylacyjny. Powinni cię nie zauważyć. (Chuck kiwa głową.) Jasne Sonic: Jasne. Chris: Dziadku, ale jak on znajdzie swoich przyjaciół? Chuck: Daj to. od wnuka mikrofon, by przekazać Sonicowi ważną radę. Chuck: Słuchaj uważnie. Kiedy będziesz w środku, nie będzie czasu, więc myśl i działaj szybko. Chris: A jeśli ich nie znajdzie… Sonic: Dzięki za wskazówkę, Chuck. udaje się przeskoczyć do Bazy 99 przez bramę, ale nie zauważa kamer, które go rejestrują. Komputer: Intruz w sektorze D. Intruz w sektorze D. kamerom zbyt późno udaje się zweryfikować Sonica, gdyż ten przeskoczył w stronę szybu wentylacyjnego i zjeżdża w dół. Sonic: Jestem w środku. Chris: Uważaj. chwili Sonic zatrzymuje się na końcu „zjeżdżalni” w szybie wentylacyjnym, po czym masuje obolały tył. Sonic: Chyba mam ślady na siedzeniu. jego oczach okazuje się, że cała droga zablokowana jest laserami, które widzi przez podczerwień. Chris: Jak tam jest? Sonic: Świetnie. do włazu, by przypatrzeć się z dołu; tam są tylko kamery. Sonic: Bułka z masłem. właz i ostrożnie wychyla się, po czym zeskakuje na podłogę i błyskawicznie omija kamery. Sonic: Jestem dla nich za szybki. następnej części korytarza Sonic widzi więcej kamer. Sonic: Głowy do góry! tak jak poprzednio, Sonic szybko omija kamery. z czarnym ekranem w Sali kontrolnej próbują kontynuować proces weryfikujący intruza, jakim jest Sonic. Komputer: Szukam intruza… Szukam intruza… jednak sprytnie omija kamery tak, że w ogóle go nie zauważają. Tymczasem Chris i Chuck dojeżdżają na koniec drogi. Chris: Ciekawe, czy nic mu nie jest? chwilę obaj patrzą na Strefę 99. Tymczasem Cream i Cheese z przerażeniem patrzą, jak kapsuła, w której są uwięzieni, zaczyna się powoli zamykać. Ale inni naukowcy tego nie zauważają i patrzą na budowę ich ciał. Cream: Co to jest? Sonic znajduje się blisko laboratorium. Niestety, na jego drodze staje mu kamera. Sonic: Hmm, może są tam? Muszę wejść do środka i sprawdzić. Nie będzie łatwo. (Zastanawia się) Gdybym był sam, może by się udało, ale muszę zabrać ich ze sobą. Nie mogę ryzykować. [Nagle w całej bazie 99 wyłącza się prąd, co mocno zaskoczyło Sonica, który nie spodziewał się braku światła. Naukowców i pracowników zaś ogarnia panika. Komputery: Wykryto anomalię w systemie elektrycznym. Wykryto anomalię w systemie elektrycznym. się, że ktoś przeciął kable elektryczne specjalnymi chipami tak, by nic nie zadziałało. Naukowiec #1: Świetnie! Naukowiec #2: Teraz nic nie widać! wszyscy słyszą dźwięk szkła. Naukowiec #3: Co to?! Naukowiec #4: Gdzie oni są?! wszystko była robota Sonica, który uwolnił Cream i Cheese’a z „niewoli”. Cream nie kryła radości. Cream: Sonic... zaś nastawia palec, pokazując jej i Cheese’owi, że mają być cicho, ale Cheese nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i wpadł w objęcia Sonica, robiąc mały hałas. Było już jednak za późno: naukowcy i pracownicy odwrócili się do tyłu. Naukowcy: Są tam! Sonic: Chodźmy. Cream: Dobrze. daje Cheese’a do Cream, po czym cała trójka ucieka stamtąd. Jeden z naukowców wyciąga naelektryzowany przedmiot, który przypominał… Naukowiec #6: Co to jest? jego szokowi, ten papierowy samolocik był… częścią komputerową. Naukowiec #6: Ha? Ktoś sabotował cały system! samolociki były rozproszone dookoła. Naukowiec #6: Dalej! Musimy przywrócić zasilanie! Cream i Cheese uciekają przez korytarz w stronę wyjścia. Na szczęście dla nich kamery ich jednak nie przyłapały. Cream: Sonic, jak wyłączyłeś prąd? Sonic (odwraca się do Cream): Nic nie zrobiłem. Samo się tak stało. Cream: Może to dlatego, że zawsze przynosisz szczęście? Sonic: Może masz rację? na ich oczach wszystko wróciło do normalności, czyli krótko mówiąc: prąd wrócił. Kamery zarejestrowały ich ucieczkę. Cream: Po co się odzywałam? Chyba przynoszę pecha. Sonic: To nie twoja wina. z kamer wychodzą mini-lasery, gotowe do strzału. Sonic: Trzymaj się! strzelają w stronę Sonica, Cream i Cheese’a, by ich trafić, ale Sonic jakoś je omija. Tymczasem Chris i Chuck czekają na Sonica. Nagle słyszą alarm. Chris: Co tam się dzieje?! Wszystko w porządku?! Sonic: Niezupełnie. Sonic puszcza Cream swoją rękę, by rozprawić z kamerami. Cream: Sonic! Sonic (odwraca się do Cream): Biegnij! wskakuje na jedną z kamer, którą niszczy kopniakiem; następnie doczepia się do drugiej, którą niszczy pozostałe kamery strzałem z mini-lasera. Cream i Cheese patrzą na to z przerażeniem. Jedna ze zniszczonych kamer o mało na nich nie spadła. Sonic: Uciekaj! tych słowach Sonic wyrywa ostatnią kamerę. Cream: Jasne! na rozkaz Cream biegnie do wyjścia. Tymczasem w Sali kontrolnej pracownicy próbują zablokować im drogę do ucieczki. Komputer: Sektor D2 zostanie zamknięty. błyskawicznie zamykają drogę. Cream i Cheese nie mieli szans, by dotrzeć do wyjścia na czas. Cream: Drzwi! Nie zdążymy! to Sonic upuścił kamerę i popędził w stronę Cream i Cheese’a, łapiąc ich w ramiona i tym samym dążąc na czas uciec przed zasuwającymi się drzwiami. Radość jednak nie trwała długo: na następnej części korytarza były pozostałe kamery, strzelające mini-laserami. Nagle Cream dostrzegła coś jeszcze. Cream: Co to jest?! były naelektryzowane „papierowe samolociki”, które wcześniej przecinały kable elektryczne; teraz leciały w kierunku Sonica i jego dwójki przyjaciół. Tak się przez chwilę zdawało, gdyż te samolociki leciały w stronę… kamer, które zostały zniszczone, co cieszy Sonica. Cream: Kompletnie nic tu nie rozumiem. Sonic: Nie mamy czasu! końcu Sonicowi, Cream i Cheese’owi udaje się uciec do wyjścia. Tymczasem pracownicy próbują skontrolować sytuację. Komputer: Wszystkie wyjścia zostaną zamknięte. Wszystkie wyjścia zostaną zamknięte. na oczach pracowników widać, że światła ukazujące kamery wyłączają się, co oznacza, że zostały zniszczone. Jednak jeden z pracowników odkrył coś bardziej niepokojącego. Pracownik #1: System kamer laserowych zwariował! kamery laserowe strzelały jak szalone tam, gdzie popadnie, czyli wszędzie. Tymczasem Sonic, Cream i Cheese byli już ku górze. Cream: Myślisz, że się uda? Sonic: Nie martw się! Na pewno! jedna z kamer laserowych strzela laserem w stronę schodów, które się przecinają i spadają w dół, przez co Cream i Cheese omal nie spadli, gdyż Sonic trzymał ich jedną ręką. z czarnym ekranem schody, które stały niedaleko Sonica, zostały przecięte laserem i runęły w dół. Sonic wziął Cream i Cheese’a w ramiona, po czym unikając laserów skakał w górę coraz wyżej i wyżej. Gdy byli bezpieczni na samej górze, Sonic patrzył na dół sprawdzić co się dzieje: lasery nadal strzelały, a na samym dole było widać jasne światełko (nie wiadomo było, czy to nie był przypadkiem wybuch). Sonic: Widzisz, Cream? Mówiłem, że się uda. Chyba we mnie nie zwątpiłaś? kręci głową. Cream: Dzięki za uratowanie. Sonic: No, zawsze do usług. Sonic coś usłyszał. Sonic: Co to jest? wykrywacz podczerwieni, by lepiej usłyszeć. Ten dźwięk należał do samolotu. I nie byle jakiego samolotu: do Tornado! Sonic: Chyba samolot. To Tornado. jasna Tornadem sterował Tails. Tails: To musi być tutaj. swej radości widzi Sonica, Cream i Cheese’a wydostających się ze Strefy 99. Tails: Tam jest Sonic! zmniejsza pułap, by zbliżyć samolot do trójki uciekinierów, by mogli bezpiecznie wylądować. Sonic: Hej. Tails: Hej! Cream: To ty. Pomogłeś nam stamtąd uciec. [Tails na ten znak mruga lewym okiem. Tails: Pomogłem, ale to Sonic jest bohaterem! trójka odlatuje szczęśliwa z Bazy 99. Po drodze mijają także Chucka i Chrisa, którzy czekali na Sonica. Chuck: No cóż. Misja spełniona. Wracajmy do domu. powrocie do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów cała szóstka spotyka się w garażu, by przedstawić Chrisowi i Chuckowi Tailsa, Cream i Cheese’a. Chris: Jestem Chris. Sonic wpadł do naszego basenu i ja go wyłowiłem. Tails: Jestem Tails. Najlepszy kumpel Sonica. Dobrze mówię? Sonic: No jasne. Cream: Ja jestem Cream, (wskazuje na Cheese’a) a to mój mały przyjaciel, Cheese. (kłaniają się Chrisowi) Dziękujemy za pomoc. Chris: Miło mi was poznać. Czuję, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. A to jest mój dziadek. Chucka interesowało coś innego: miniaturyzowane elektryczne chipy wzorowane na papierowych samolocikach. Chuck: Nadzwyczajne! Małe, sterowane samolociki. Wspaniałe! Tails (wyciera się palcem o nos): Mamy mnóstwo gadżetów. odwraca się do Sonica. Po jego minie widać, że jest na niego kompletnie oburzony jego zachowaniem w Bazie 99. Chris (do Sonica): Słuchaj, Sonic. To nie jest zabawa. Mogliśmy trafić do więzienia. Sonic (do Chrisa): Mogliśmy, ale nie trafiliśmy. Chris: Nie mogłeś trochę uważać? tylko wzrusza ramionami. Podekscytowany Chuck rozmawia z Tailsem. Chuck: To jest wspaniały sprzęt. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Jak to zrobiliście? Tails: To nic takiego. Przynajmniej w naszym świecie. Chuck: Czyli dokładnie gdzie? Tails: Sam nie wiem. Chyba trafiliśmy tu przez dziurę czasoprzestrzeni. Chuck (krzyżuje ręce): Bardzo ciekawe! Niezbyt pomocne, ale ciekawe! tylko wzrusza ramionami, a potem śmiejąc się, grzebie palcem po uchu. Tails (do Sonica): Wpadłem na coś. Jeśli ja, ty, Cream i Cheese tu jesteśmy, to może reszta… też! Sonic: Może masz rację. A jeśli tak, to może… Sonicowi przypomina się znajoma buźka, która porwała Cream i Cheese’a i przez jej walkę z Soniciem on i jego przyjaciele dostali się do świata Sonica. Sonic, Tails i Cream: Eggman też tu jest! prawda. Eggman też dostał się do świata ludzi przez Kontrolę Chaosu. Kamera przedstawia na następnej scenie piasek (prawdopodobnie plażę), na który leje się woda z oceanu. Potem widać fragment otoczonego przez robo kamery Imperium Eggmana, które leży na jakiejś wyspie. Doktor Eggman: A więc Centrum Kontroli Chaosu sprowadziło nas tutaj. No dobrze. odbuduję imperium Eggmana tutaj, i wkrótce będę rządził całym wszechświatem. śmieje się złowieszczo, co może oznaczać tylko jedno: początek kłopotów na świecie ludzi. Napisy końcowe i czytanie przez lektora polskiej ekipy dubbingu] Źródła * Oba filmy pochodzą z kanału użytkownika Youtube o nazwie Sonic X PL. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X